L'arracheuse d'épines
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il y a un énorme rosier dans les jardins du château, autour duquel on raconte beaucoup d'histoires.


Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Épine.

Bonne lecture !

L'arracheuse d'épines

Il y a un beau rosier autour du château, et on raconte beaucoup d'histoires à son sujet. On dit que ses feuilles peuvent guérir les plus grand maux, et que ses fleurs portent bonheur et chance.

Vanitas n'y croit pas, à ces histoires. Il ne croit pas que des fleurs puissent apporter autre chose que des fleurs : ce sont des roses, point. Et puis il n'aime pas spécialement les roses. Il préfère les fleurs de passiflore, ou les chardons. Il préfère les fleurs de caractère. Celles du château n'ont même pas d'épines. Il enfonce les mains dans la terre et en sent l'humidité. La terre ici est fraîche et nourrie. Pas comme chez lui. Le jardinier précédent a dû faire un bon travail, ou, simplement, la royauté à de quoi se payer de l'eau potable à gaspiller en décoration. Vanitas s'essuie les mains avant de renfiler ses gants. Il a chaud. Il n'a connu que ça, cette chaleur écrasante. Les anciens racontent des histoires de pluies auxquelles il a arrêté de croire quand il avait dix ans. De l'eau qui tombe du ciel ? Quelle idée. Il se relève, ramasse sa pelle et son sac, et manque de les faire tomber en voyant, toute proche, une vieille femme courbée. Elle est minuscule, toute petite en face de lui qui n'est pourtant pas très grand.

« Eh ! »

Il fronce les sourcils. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, elle lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

— C'est toi, qui t'occupes de ce jardin ?

— Ouais, et alors ?

— Tu as quel âge ?

— Vingt-quatre ans. »

La grand-mère le regarde de haut en bas, avec une douceur qui se change brusquement en fermeté.

« Eh bien à vingt-quatre ans tu devrais savoir comment planter des tulipes. Regarde-moi ce travail ! Mon chien aurait mieux fait !

— Nan mais ça va pas bien ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Je vous permet pas !

— Enfin, enfin … J'espère que tu apprends vite. Je vais te montrer.

— Vous écoutez quand on vous parle ?

— Je suis l'arracheuse d'épines. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kana. »

.

« Arracheuse d'épines, je t'en foutrais, moi. Y a pas la moindre foutue épine dans ce jardin plat et lisse comme une bête sans âme. Quelle sale … »

La vielle femme, Vanitas l'a revue trois fois. Il a essayé d'en parler au reste du personnel du château, mais personne n'a su lui répondre. Il a menacé d'appeler la garde après elle, mais elle a seulement ri. Elle déambule ici comme si le jardin lui appartenait, et effectivement, elle le connaît comme sa poche. Elle a tout montré à Vanitas, qui ne sait plus tant s'il est reconnaissant ou en colère. Grâce à elle, il a gagné du temps. Mais et quoi ? Elle ne peut pas non plus passer impunément sa vie à critiquer son travail.

« Tu parles de moi, mon petit ? »

Il se retourne d'un coup. Elle est là. Elle est apparue d'un coup. Vanitas se demande si elle n'est pas une sorcière, ce qui expliquerait son rapport si étrange à ce jardin. Elle dit qu'elle sent les plantes, et la terre, et toutes les créatures qui l'habitent.

« Et quoi ?

— Tu le trouves plat, ce jardin ? »

Vanitas plie la bouche sans répondre. Si elle l'a entendu, elle sait ce qu'il en pense.

« Il n'était pas comme ça, dans le temps … Le rosier mangeait presque tout, il y avait des framboisiers et des mûriers … Beaucoup de ronces, des herbes sauvages …

— Et la famille royale a préféré un terrain apprivoisé. Ça m'étonne pas.

— Il faut les comprendre. Tu as dû entendre des histoires sur ce rosier, je me trompe ?

— Des fables.

— Non, non. Tout est vrai. Mais ce qu'on oublie de raconter, c'est que les plus belles fleurs ont des épines. Et celles-ci sont empoisonnées.

— Tu dérailles, ma vieille. Tu devrais passer moins de temps au soleil.

— Un peu de respect pour tes aînés. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris ça ?

— Ma mère m'a appris à m'en sortir tout seul. Elle était jamais là.

— Ce qui explique ton éducation désastreuse. Tu ne sais même pas écouter les histoires. Je disais donc : les épines des roses de ce jardin sont aussi maléfiques que ses fleurs et ses feuilles sont bénéfiques.

— Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'épines !

— Et puisque je te dis que je les arrache tous les jours ! Tu n'écoutes rien ! »

Ils se disputent, et petit à petit, ces discussions deviennent leur quotidien. Leur habitude. Vanitas râle, râle comme il n'a jamais râlé. Il ne pensait pas être capable de bavarder autant avec quelqu'un – il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Cela fait plus d'un cycle lunaire qu'ils se voient quand la femme déclare :

« Je pense que tu es prêt.

— Prêt à quoi ? »

La femme le sonde de deux yeux mystérieux, comme elle le fait un peu trop souvent pour ne pas ressembler à une sorcière.

« À apprendre à arracher les épines. Tu sais, je ne suis pas éternelle. Je vais bientôt mourir, et il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe alors.

— Je veux pas. Y a pas d'épines, tu vas pas mourir, tu vires juste folle.

— Vanitas, je comprends que tu sois en colère –

— Je suis pas en colère ! »

Pourtant il a crié. Il a crié sur elle plus fort qu'il n'a jamais crié sur quelqu'un. Il la fixe comme si ça allait la faire disparaître, mais elle ne disparaît pas. Alors il s'en va. Le lendemain, Kana ne vient pas, et le surlendemain non plus. Il ne s'inquiète pas. C'est juste inhabituel, et il s'ennuie un peu. Il se rend compte qu'il préfère râler avec elle que râler seul. Le troisième jour, elle apparaît comme si de rien.

« Tu sais Vanitas, on va devoir en parler.

— Je préfère pas. Puisque t'es là, rends-toi utile et va chercher de l'eau.

— Allons bon. »

Le quatrième jour, elle y revient. Elle bataille comme une vieille lionne, du haut de son mètre cinquante, et il finit par l'écouter.

« Arracher les épines a toujours été le travail de la famille royale, pour la sécurité du peuple. Je l'ai appris à ma fille, ma fille l'a appris à sa fille. Mais ma petite-fille s'est piquée, et ma fille refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Alors il faut bien que je trouve un jardinier convenable.

— De quoi ?

— La princesse est dans le coma depuis bientôt dix ans. Elle aurait presque ton âge. Tu vois, mon petit, mes mains tremblent. Bientôt je me piquerai aussi, et je mourrai. C'est comme ça.

— Mais, attends, tu as dit ?

— Oh, je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais la reine, c'est ça ? Et bien maintenant tu sais.

— Tu les as fumées, les feuilles du rosier ou quoi ? Tu peux pas être la reine. »

Elle lui fait son sourire gentil. Son sourire qui serait inconséquent si elle n'était pas la reine. Elle ne peut pas dire vrai. Elle doit mentir. Il se lève d'un bond.

« Tu mens !

— Non, mon petit.

— Et m'appelle pas mon petit ! Je suis pas ton petit, ça t'amuse de jouer avec le peuple ? Tu sais combien de gens crèvent de soif pendant que t'arraches les épines imaginaires de ton rosier pourri ?

— Ne te fâche pas, Vanitas, s'il-te-plaît. Tu as un cœur pur, ne le souille pas de ta colère.

— Si j'ai un cœur pur c'est justement parce que je suis en colère. Y a rien d'autre dans mon cœur que de la colère, de la colère contre toi et ta sale race.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Mon petit, tu as dû le sentir, que dans ton cœur il y a une rose qui porte mon nom. »

Vanitas veut prendre sa pelle et en fiche un coup dans la tête de la reine. Pour tout ce qu'elle est, pour tout ce qu'elle dit. Mais il prend ses jambes à son cou et il file. Il espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Les deux premiers jours, elle ne revient pas. Il ne s'inquiète pas. Le troisième jour, pas un signe de la reine. Le quatrième jour non plus. Le cinquième jour, alors qu'il s'occupe du rosier, un point noir, au milieu de la tige, le fait tiquer. Une épine. Il étudie la plante. Deux épines, trois épines. Il court, il court comme il peut jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, il cherche les chambres royales, on l'arrête, il crie :

« Je veux voir la reine.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Vanitas. Kana ! Je sais que t'es là !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? »

Un visage fatigué sort. Vanitas ne la connaît pas, mais il la reconnaît. Elle ressemble à sa mère.

« Vous, vous êtes la fille de la reine, pas vrai ? Elle est où ? Je veux la voir.

— Faites sortir cette impertinent. Il me dérange.

— Je sais que votre fille est dans le coma ! Et je sais que votre rosier a des épines ! Laissez-moi voir la reine.

— La reine est morte, crache la femme, il y a une semaine déjà. Je ne comprends pas qu'on vous aie laissé venir jusqu'ici. Laissez-nous faire notre deuil en paix ! »

Vanitas se calme d'un coup. Parce que la femme en face de lui ne semble pas mentir. On dirait qu'elle pleure depuis des années. Elle a les joues creusées. Elle ressemble à un portrait mal en point de Kana. Elle est triste. Sincèrement triste. Vanitas est amené aux portes du château, avec l'interdiction d'y mettre à nouveau les pieds. Il a perdu son travail, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. En revanche, c'est la première fois qu'il perd sa reine. Elle est morte loin de lui, sans qu'il le sache, sans qu'il la voie. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, il y a une rose dans son cœur qui s'appelle Kana. Une rose comme lui les aime, avec beaucoup d'épines. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler, pas eu le temps de rien. Il trouve ça nul, comme fin.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Je sais pas. Je shippe à mort Vanitas et la grand-mère de Kairi. J'écrirai mieux sur eux une autre fois.

À très vite !


End file.
